Chapter 15
is the second part of the "Tracker Arc". Short Summary Enzu, Iremi, and Edermask are being chased around Lano. The soldiers have recognized Edermask. The captain prepares to confront Edermask, but is interrupted by Marie who warns him about Edermask. She then contacts Hyuan to report. He tells her to wait and that he'll send someone. But she wants to test if he's the real Edermask. Edermask and the kids run into the captian and a large amount of soldiers. Long Summary The chapter starts in Lano. Someone is shouting “That way! Get them!!!” Iremi, Edermask, and Enzu are running presumably from the person who shouted. “They came out of nowhere!!” Iremi yells. She is carrying loafs of bread, Edermask is chewing on bread, and Enzu has a bone sticking out of his mouth. They run past a Bounty Board and are followed by a stream of arrows. Lano guards are running after them. The bounty board is shown closer and shows Edermask. His bounty is significantly higher than the other shown bounty. His face has been graffitied. In a building, a man sits asleep at his desk with his feet propped on his desk. He wakes up to shouting on the streets below and wonders about the noise while cursing. A soldier bursts into his office yelling “Captain!” This startles the captain causing him to fall out of his chair backwards. He rubs his head and asks what’s going on. The soldier promptly responds that Edermask has appeared within the castle. The captain is stunned. He barks, “I’ll be right there, put every soldier in the castle on standby!” and points his finger to the door. “Yes! Sir!” the soldier acknowledges in attention. He leaves and slams the door shut. The captain mumbles about being annoyed while he puts his lower armor on. He complains that Edermask has come “all the way here” and that Lano has “been noisy ever since I got here. Now, even that 300 year-old gramps has shown up…” An elf woman standing in the shadow in front of a map of Cantera speaks “Well, I didn’t come all this way for no reason. It was thanks to hard earned information.” (She’s referring to Edan’s encounter)Chapter 9 “So we can’t let him get away. Someone who can single-handedly endanger a country…” The captain gulps when wondering “When did she…” He tells her that “This is my job. I know how important it is without you telling me.” And he places his helmet on forcefully for emphasis. The elf activates The Eye and reports to Hyuan, “Edermask has been found, he seems to be heading to Lydia.” He responds, “Trying to get to the City of Magic via Lydia? That’s a good choice. He’s planning to rest in the neutral zone. Good work Marie. I’m relieved he went to your district. The others would have blindly attacked on sight. I’ll send someone there. So act quietly.” Marie is holding her right fist across her chest. “I’ll keep you updated.” The eye closes and she smirks while thinking “I’ll just make sure that he’s the real thing.” Enzu mocks “Is this all that the name Edermask is worth??” While still running with tears and sweat streaming down his face and arrows in flight behind him, Enzu questions, “Why do we have to run?! Can’t we even eat in peace?” Edermask responds that there are too many soldiers to fight. Enzu jabs at him by asking if he’s an impostor. Edermask retorts with a big smile, “If I were, we’d be eating lunch right now.” Iremi, also sweaty and panicked, yells, “AAAAACK!!!! This is not the time for jokes!! Do something about this!!” Enzu's expression changes, “In front!” They all skid to a stop. Enzu grits his teeth “Urgh”. Before them standing menacingly are the soldiers and the captain (now without his helmet). Quick Reference * Edermask's bounty is shown to be 700.000 compared to another man's bounty of 3.000. The money symbol looks like US cent sign ₵, * Ryce says that Edermask is 300 years old. * Magic City is noted as a neutral zone. * Hyuan holds Marie in higher esteem than other of Janus' followers. Bounty.PNG Graffiti Edermask Bounty.PNG Characters *Iremi *Edermask *Enzu *Ryce *Marie Site Navigation Notes Category:Tracker Arc Chapters Category:Chapters